ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harajnite
I have fought this NM 3 times as SMN75/SCH37 with out success . Keep running out of time . It's spawn timer seems very strange compared to other fished up Mobs . Fishing it up and not defeating it seems to have the same effect as defeating it . After each encounter , i have tried to refish it up ~5 hours after with no success . It's possible this NM might be on a 21-24 hr . Also as noted with Zoredonite , it's probly a coincidence that these 2 NMs apepeared very close to one another . 2 of the 3 times i fished this up was either right before or right after Zoredonite Spawned .--MIKUMARU 14:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Fought him again last night and was able to deal a little damage . Predator Claws was dealing ~900 points of dmg , but it was only taking 8-10% of his HP . Couple that with the Regen when retreated in his shell and I didnt get him on board til about half way thru the trip would indicate that this NM can not be solo'd unless you can deal stoopid dmg very very quickly .--MIKUMARU 15:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fought this NM recently with me on BLM, a WHM, and 3 or 4 DD. Fished it up first try, got it to about 30% before the clipper landed. I don't remember how well geared everyone was but we were on the way to a wedding so people may not have brought full equip. Bring a lot of damage if you plan to try taking this thing down.Nightfyre717 19:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *Fought this NM Twice Today (Within 10 Minutes of Eachother) Lost both Times. However, With SMN,THF,RDM we managed to get it to about 30% Both times before timing out. Fought it a Third time as just WAR and a SMN, got it to about 40% Before timing out. Brought a BLU and a RNG for a fourth time but never got it to fish up. 4 Good DD should be able to take it out with no problem at all, Need 1 DoT Job (MNK or THF), 1 Mage for DoT Spells (Bio, etc all work nicely to cut back Regen), and just any amount of DD to fill it in, Minimum it can be done with is probably 4, 2DD, "DoT"DD like THF or MNK, and a RDM for Debuffs. His Attacks are Very weak, only hitting my WAR for about 40~50 and the poison is easily resisted with Barwater. - Asura.Karbuncle **Extra Note: Jailer weapons or Double/Triple/8Hit weapons are Really a good idea for DoT inside the Shell, a MNK with Faith Bagh's Would be Holy DoT while its in his Shell, Used Fort.Axe as WAR for the reason that while inside its shell its basically a Brick wall, and the best DMG would come from Double/Triple attack weaponry - Asura.Karbuncle *More notes, This NM can be spawned (Fished up) Back to back to back, on the same boat ride... i've fished it up twice on the same boat, first one we killed second one timed out. -Asura.Karbuncle. Quick Question Can anyone give me any information on this NM as to which route he spawns on? Or does he spawn on all the routes?